Adam MacIntyre
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = John Kassir |notebook = Clown presumably hired to entertain children. |job = Clown |mission = Out of Control |weapon = Small Chainsaw |gender = Male |age = 35 |race = Caucasian |}} Adam MacIntyre was a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He was a clown performer found at the Space Rider roller coaster in Wonderland Plaza during the scoop Out of Control. Story Dead Rising Out of Control Once a beloved clown performing in the Willamette Parkview Mall, Adam was driven to insanity after he witnessed the gruesome deaths and zombification of his audience. When Frank arrived to investigate the malfunctioning Space Rider roller coaster, Adam confronted him with two chainsaws and prevented him from deactivating the ride's controls. After he was defeated, he laughed maniacally as he collapsed to his knees, then fell over into his two chainsaws. He died convulsing in laughter as the chainsaws rip his stomach apart. After retrieving the key card from his body, Frank rescued a mall employee, Greg Simpson, from the ride. Battle Style Adam attacks mainly with his dual chainsaws, but he has a variety of other tricks in his disposal. He is also capable of blocking firearm shots with his chainsaws. Chainsaw: Adam's main attack is a forward swipe with his chainsaws. He typically performs this attack after rolling forward to close the distance between him and Frank. Be careful, this attack is powerful, causes two health bars to be removed. Spin: Adam will spin in circles with his chainsaws extended in both hands. This attack is capable of sending Frank flying in the air if he is hit. If Adam is hit while performing this attack, even if he blocks it with his chainsaws, it will be interrupted. Fire Breath: Adam performs this attack on occasion and after being knocked over. Adam will retaliate by exhaling a gust of flames that sends Frank flying back. Hunting Knife: If Frank is in medium range from Adam, he will throw several hunting knives at Frank in an attempt to hit him. If this attack hits, Frank will be knocked to the floor and a Hunting Knife can be found. Balloon: If Frank is far away from Adam, he will start to blow a balloon containing an irritant. The inflated balloon will bounce slowly towards Frank. If it is popped near Frank or Adam, it will cause them to cough violently and be unable to attack for several seconds. Rewards Prestige Points * Photo Op: Unknown * Psychopath Defeated Bonus: Unknown Key Items Defeating Adam rewarded Frank with the ID card, which allowed him to free his hostage. Items Defeating Adam rewarded Frank with the small chainsaw, which respawns in front of the Space Rider at Wonderland Plaza. Survivors Defeating Adam allows Frank to rescue the following survivor: * Greg Simpson Trivia *In the Japanese version of Dead Rising, Adam's death is censored. As soon as he falls on his chainsaws the cutscene skips to the part where Frank looks as if he is about to vomit. *The song that plays during the fight with Adam is from the Dead Rising OST. ''It's performed by Hideki Okugawa and Marika Suzuki. Gallery Adam jumps with chainsaws.jpg|Adam takes a leap Out of Control knife.jpg|Frank ''barely misses the knife Adam dies.jpg|Adam dies a gruesome death adam_wii.jpg|Adam about to slice Frank with his chainsaws. Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths